ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mecha Gomora
is a Robot Monster that first appeared in the Ultra Galaxy special Side Story, "Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero". Subtitle: Character History 'Ultra Galaxy Legends Gaiden: Ultraman Zero vs. Darklops Zero' In his first appearance, Mecha Gomora was originally a normal Gomora who had belonged to ''another'' Rei from an alternate universe. Sometime ago, the ZAP SPACY crew of that universe was captured by the Alien Salome on Planet Chain, and Rei's Neo Battle Nizer was confiscated and modified by their technology, creating Mecha Gomora as a result. While that universe's Rei went missing, trying to stall his erasure from existence, Mecha Gomora was unleashed by the Alien Salome to attack the ZAP SPACY of the current universe, where the robot was confronted by Rei's Gomora. Mecha Gomora's modifications proved to be superior as the mechanical double easily beat down Gomora. However before the Robot could finish off his fleshy counterpart, Ultraman Zero arrived, saving the ZAP SPACY by battling Mecha Gomora himself. Being an Ultra, Zero own strength was more than enough to hold back Mecha Gomora on his own, and the Ultraman managed to destroy one of his head crest horns and both of his claws with his Zero Sluggers. Before the robot could be destroyed though, Zero was confronted by the Imitation Ultra Brothers (SR) and another more terrifying foe while Mecha Gomora was called back for repairs, but not after it took out both Rei and Litra while they were attempting to penetrate the Alien Salome Stronghold. Later on when Gomora attacked the Salome base after being reunited with Rei, Mecha Gomora, now repaired from its previous battle, was unleashed once more to fight Gomora. Much like their last battle, Mecha Gomora had the upper hand physically and it beat down Gomora with ease. The situation soon worsened when Darklops Zero appeared and the rogue robot reprogrammed Mecha Gomora to assist him in double-teaming Gomora. Luckily, Ultraman Zero returned from battling the Robot Ultra Brothers and the Ultra teamed up with Gomora to even the odds. With Reimon (the alternate universe Rei) assisting Rei by giving him what remains of his Reiblood powers, Mecha Gomora was soon destroyed by Gomora's Super Oscillatory Ray. 'Ultraman Ginga Theater Special: Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal!' to be added 'Ultraman X' Mecha Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman X.http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Mecha Gomora's profile in "Ultraman X" In this series, Mecha Gomora was originally a Spark Doll in the possession of an Alien Markind. Once the Spark Doll was taken from Alien Markind by the Guar Army (initially, it was being sold to them by Alien Markind, but he was murdered before he could get paid.) Gina Specter would then activate the Spark Doll and Mecha Gomora was unleashed on Xio's HQ to attack them directly with its weapons. As Xio dealt with the rest of the Guar Army though, Mecha Gomora was confronted by Asuna (of Xio) and Arisa (of UPG), with Asuna summoning Cyber Gomora to battle with the Robot. Mecha Gomora and Cyber Gomora fought fiercely, but in the end, Mecha Gomora was eventually destroyed by a combination of Cyber Gomora's Cyber Super Oscillation Wave, and Arisa firing an Ultlaser at the robot. 'Ultra Fight Orb' Mecha Gomora reappeared in the segment series, Ultra Fight Orb. In this mini-series, Mecha Gomora was revived by Reibatos to assist Juda Specter in double-teaming Ultraman Zero while he was investigating Reibatos's trail of evil energy on Planet Yomi. As both master and machine proceeded to assault Zero, the Ultra was luckily saved by Ultraman Orb Lightning Attacker, who had traced Reibatos's trail of evil energy as well (shortly after destroying a revived Demaaga as well.) As Orb assisted his fellow ultra in fighting back against the revived duo, Zero transformed into Ultimate Zero, and Orb transformed into Orb Trinity. Both Juda Specter and Mecha Gomora were no match for the powered up Ultras, and Mecha Gomora was destroyed after being struck by Orb's Trinitium Break attack twice. 'Ultraman Geed' Mecha Gomora reappeared in the series, Ultraman Geed.https://m-78.jp/geed/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Mecha Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Geed" In this series, Mecha Gomora was one of the many Monster Capsules that was in the possession of the Alien Sturm, Kei Fukuide. Shortly after using an U-Tom to hack into the organic body of REM and revert her programming back to her default settings (under Kei's control), Kei summoned the Monster capsule of Mecha Gomora to deal with Ultraman Geed. To ensure Kei's victory as well, the corrupted REM merged herself with the Robot, and Mecha Gomora proceeded to rampage. Reluctant to hurt REM, but knowing that Mecha Gomora would destroy everything if left alone, Riku transformed into Ultraman Geed to stop the Robot Monster. As expected though, Geed's battle with Mecha Gomora proved difficult on his own due to the Robot Monster having all the Ultra's fighting data available (thanks to REM's documentation of all of Geed's previous battles) as well as Geed facing the risk of hurting REM being inside Mecha Gomora. Instead, Geed managed to stall his fight with the Robot Monster by switching to his Acro Smasher form, continuing to try and reach out to REM to fight Kei's control over her. REM was confronted by a duplicate of herself that served as a manifestation of Kei's original programming of her, and the copy insisted that she leave Riku and the others behind since she technically belongs to the Alien Sturm. However, REM refused to give in and after re-writing her programming to include the experiences of her friends, REM retook control of her body and deleted Kei's original programming of her. Ejecting Kei from the Secret Base by using her U-Toms to fight back, and luring him into one of her elevators and send him far away, REM informed Riku of her freedom. No longer needing to hold back, Geed transformed into his Royal Mega-Master form and turned the tides of battle on Mecha Gomora, targeting the Robot's neck with the King Sword (Mecha Gomora's weak spot). The robot was unable to stand up to Geed Royal Mega-Master due to having no data on the form, and was destroyed by Ultraman's "Specium Flasher" attack. 'Ultraman R/B' to be added''https://m-78.jp/rb/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Mecha Gomora's profile in "Ultraman R/B" Other appearances 'Video Games' ''to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Mecha Gomora can charge up and fire a dark violet-colored Super Oscillatory Ray from its horn. It is based on EX Gomora's EX Super Oscillatory Ray. * : Mecha Gomora can fire a Pink Energy Ray from the light on its left breast. * : Mecha Gomora can fire Missiles from its body. ** : Mecha Gomora can fire Missiles from its fingers. * : Mecha Gomora's claws are linked to a chain that are fired from its arms via rockets. They can be retracted as well. *'Energy Disks': Mecha Gomora can fire Red Energy Disks from its chest. Weaknesses It is stated that Mecha Gomora's neck is the robot's weak spot. Behind the scenes Portrayal * ''to be added Notes * to be added Gallery Gomora mecha - ultra series.png References Category:Robots Category:Ultra Galaxy Monsters Category:Ultraman Zero Monsters Category:Ultraman Ginga Monsters Category:Ultraman X Monsters Category:Ultra Fight Orb Monsters Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman R/B Monsters